Battle of the Bards
Battle of the Bards is the 22nd episode in the series. Plot Synopsis Shocked by the sudden intrusion of Lieutenant Gore, Wake hurriedly attempted to hide any evidence of the upcoming heist. However, sensing something off about the Naval officer, Ezra inspected Gore and discovered that he was an illusion conjured by Raniero Confictura, who had appeared on the Yeldin to parley on behalf of Lot Nyeth, the pirate lord. Confictura revealed that he knew a surprising amount about their activities and arranged a meeting with Lot once they had concluded their remaining business in town, leaving Eloy with the information that the two of them may duel if he challenges the College of Whispers. After discussing their available options, our heroes decided to cooperate with both Lot and Gore for the time being to avoid creating unnecessary enemies. Noticing a dejected Nedra, Wake went over to comfort his pupil, sharing a story from his past with her. Upon hearing Wake’s words, Nedra had an epiphany about her motivation to fight, which changed her outlook and calmed much of the rage within her. While Eloy stayed on the Yeldin to prepare for his upcoming bout with the headmaster of the bard college, Ezra, Wake, Redd, and Pliskin went to Fort Dizmak to meet with Lieutenant Gore. In his office, Gore requested their assistance handling a nearby pirate vessel called “The Crabateer,” which sailed under the colors of the pirate lord Blurderek Rumblood. They were instructed to recover the ship within the next three days but not kill the crew as they were orphans from the Onrush, a catastrophic event that released numerous abyssal into the world many years ago, poisoning much of the north. In return, Gore offered full Xellus citizenship and gold, giving them a down payment for agreeing to the job. Before returning to the ship, Wake and Ezra stopped by the Spiral Lamp, looking for some form of long distance communication. Legitimate Larri showed them a series of scrying orbs that fit the description Wake provided, and Wake settled on the second smallest as the smallest did not have the range he wanted. Back on the Yeldin, the setup for the bard battle was well underway. Although Zia’ka was uncomfortable using her powers in the performance, Eloy reassured her, telling her they could work on her skills for future events, as Grammy handled the decorations, lighting, and stage creation. The next day, a crowd, including Prince Ozlem and his entourage, gathered on the docks in anticipation of the duel between Eloy and Headmaster Nergalt. Each of the participants would alternate telling part of their three act performance, using their words and abilities to try to captivate the audience. After Ezra roused the waiting onlookers and Nergalt finished some final preparations, the battle of the bards began! Nergalt recounted the tale of the Onrush, describing how a horrifying creature appeared in the north, spreading darkness across the lands until brave heroes rose up to fight against the terrible onslaught. Working together, the warriors were able to push back the monsters threatening La Circunus and formed the Navy to defend the realm. Eloy, on the other hand, recited Spumoni’s Lament, the epic of Peter Spumoni, who made the greatest ice cream in all of Eburkal. Cursed by Salima never to partake of his own creation, he adopted the name Pistachio until he was tricked into eating his dish after winning a chef tournament, sacrificing his own life to preserve his family’s honor. Both contestants made excellent use of their skills, musical and magical, but it was the crowd that decided who would be victorious. Although Nergalt received sizable applause for his performance, the audience erupted into cheers for Eloy. The headmaster congratulated Eloy on a hard-fought victory and handed him his winnings and certification as a member of the bard college. Even the prince was impressed with Eloy’s display, requesting that the donkey-man play for the king. Appearances * Calliope * Eloy * Ezra * Grammy * Gulfur Flaegurr * Isaac Thorne * Legitimate Larri * Lieutenant Gore * Nedra * Oso * Ozlem Kal * Pliskin Hark * Raniero Confictura * Redd * Risf * Serpil Juniem * Skrung * Wake * Yeldin * Yt * Zia'ka Notes & Trivia * This is where you can put notes and trivia, anything that is interesting or strange can be included here | |[[Category:Episodes]]||}}